


Home

by Fcknziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Roomates, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fcknziam/pseuds/Fcknziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've moved to the other side of the world for your boyfriend, but it's turned out to be a bit more problematic than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

You’d only just moved to London with Liam nearly a month ago, dropping everything to move on the other side of the globe to live with your longtime boyfriend. You knew it wasn’t going to be easy, still not having graduated school, you knew it would be a pain transferring all your credits over, not to mention finding another job, and friends. But you were willing to do that for him, for the both of you. He never asked you to he thought about it plenty of times sure, but he couldn’t allow himself to be that selfish with you. You had a life of your own with goals, and a plan, one he’d hoped you’d written him into, and that was one of his favorite things about you. He swore up and down that you were the most determined, passionate person he’d ever known and he admired that about you. When you’d gotten sick of driving him to the airport one too many times, you finally brought up the topic of moving out to him. He’d still be traveling and it would be hard, but at least this way he’d be able to come home to you and you’d get more time with him, plus he’d save more money, not that he worried or minded the cost of the flights, but you were selling the idea the best you could. He was excited, beyond excited with the idea of being able to come home to you, of course! With the idea of having something you could share other than frequent flier miles, but at the same time he worried about you. It was a big decision and he didn’t want you to regret anything. So the first time you brought it up, he refused to let you do it. But eventually the conversation turned from adamant “absolutely not’s” to hundreds of “are you sure babe’s” and every time you assured him with a big smile, a nod and warm kiss. You knew he wanted it just as much as you did. You knew it would be hard, but you were willing to take the jump.  
And nearly three months after you’d first brought it up, after a lot of packing, convincing and paperwork, you were finally in London, but you were hardly settled. You had gotten into school, finally, and it was going alright, but you didn’t have any friends yet, aside from the three girls you talked to in your Lit. course but they never asked you out after school, and with Liam working most of the day, you felt quite lonely, missing your friends, and having your family just a few hours’ drive away. You still haven’t quite gotten the setup of the city down, and found yourself lost quite often which was frustrating. You hadn’t been there a month yet, and you knew it was going to take some time to get situated but you were growing impatient and missing home. You were happy to have him at night now thought, cuddled up on his chest, and it helped you remember why you went through all the trouble in the first place, but he still noticed how quite you’d been since the move. So every night before the two of you would drift off to sleep, he’d ask “you alright, babe?” and you smile a tight forced smile, with a quick nod burring yourself further into his chest, but you weren’t as convincing as you thought. He’d just tighten his arm around your waist, quietly cursing himself for allowing you to do this. How could he let you do something so careless, he let that selfish voice in the back of his head, and your rather persuasive hands, convince him that this was a good idea.   
After nearly a week of seeing you do nothing but cook, or do school work on the couch, not saying a word, other than when dinner was ready, he decided something needed to be said. So after another one of your quiet dinners by the TV, you climbed into bed taking your usual spot on his chest, when his hand came up and stated writing with the pads of his fingers on your hip, ghosting over your skin writing letters and words you couldn’t quite make out. It was something he always did before he was about to tell you something important, he did it the first time he said he loved you, or anytime rush off to some city on the other side of the world on short notice, as though he were writing out the words he were planning to say, but couldn’t quite get out. You could feel his chest shift with a heavy sigh against your cheek before he spoke.  
“Are you okay? I mean really okay, with everything.” He whispered staring down at you huddled into his chest.   
“Yeah. I’m fine.” You sigh, not me bothering to look up at him, only burrowing further into him, hoping to get some sleep.   
“Talk to me, please. You’ve been so quiet lately. I know something’s wrong.” You thought for a moment on whether or not you should unload on him. After all this was your idea, you should be the one do deal with the consequences.  
“I’m okay, its just- no is nothing I’m fine.”   
“No it’s not nothing. What is it? Talk to me.” He sat up a little turning to you taking your hands in his.   
“I guess it’s just harder leaving everything that I thought, you know? I knew it was going to be hard and I was okay with that, it’s just taking longer than I thought it would to get settled here. And I still don’t have a job, or friends but I’ll be okay. Eventually everything will settle.” You try and give him a smile but it barley reaches your eyes.   
“Do you regret coming up here?”  
“What? No! Of course not! I wanted to be here and with you. I wouldn’t have even brought it up if I wasn’t sure.”   
“I just don’t want you to resent me. You know for ruining your life or something.”   
“Liam you could never ruin my life. Beside I wanted to come. I wanted to be with you.” You might have had a life back home, but Liam was a huge part of it, and with him gone most of the time, it never really felt right. Now though everything else was a bit hectic you knew that eventually it was going to be okay, that you made the right choice.  
“I know, but I don’t want you to think that you have to be here. I love you and I want you here, believe me you have no idea, how badly I want you here. But if it’s better for you to be home. You know with school and work and all the things you wanted to do. Or that that internship! I know how long you’ve been waiting to apply for it, and your eligible this year, so if it’s better for you there, that okay. And if you want to move back I won’t be mad, honest. I’d miss the hell out of you, but I’ll be alright.” He spoke quickly mumbling every word, twisting the ends of your hair around his fingers. But you couldn’t keep from smiling at him, or for feeling stupid about moping around all week. You were extremely lucky. You had someone who cared so much about you, and not just you but your dreams, and wanted to do everything he could to help you get to where you wanted to be. You were lucky enough to have someone share their place with you, and hopefully in the near future make the commitment to spend the rest of their life with you.   
“Liam, I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I just need to be patient and let the chips fall where they may. Everything will work out.” You assured, giving him a true smile.   
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive. This is exactly where I need to be.” You gave him a soft peck, before taking you spot back on his chest for the night.   
You know the old saying, ‘Home is where the heart is.’


End file.
